The present invention relates to fuel rails and, more particularly, to fuel rails for attenuating radiated noise.
Fuel rails typically supply fuel to fuel injectors that are in communication with corresponding inlet ports of internal combustion engines. During operation of the engines, the fuel injectors are sequentially energized and actuated to inject fuel from fuel rail cavities into the engines. However, actuating the fuel injectors excites resonant frequencies of the fuel rail cavities. These resonant frequencies are manifested as audible noise and vibration in the fuel rails.